Gaming (sometimes referred to as gambling) generally involves placing a wager on various possible random outcomes or combinations of outcomes in hopes of winning a reward (typically money). A popular recreational activity, gaming is enjoyed by many people around the world.
A casino is a facility that accommodates gaming activities. Casinos are typically combined with hotels, and may offer other forms of entertainment in addition to gaming. For example, casinos may include restaurants, live entertainment events (e.g., boxing, concerts, etc.), retail shopping, and so forth.
Slot machines are one of the most popular attractions in casinos. One type of slot machine is a mechanical device that includes a number of spinning reels and a payline. Another type of slot machine is a computing device that includes a display screen. On this type of slot machine, the “reels” and the “payline” may be images that are displayed on the display screen. Typically, the goal when playing a slot machine is to spin the reels (either the mechanical reels or the images of reels on the video display) so that the symbols on all of the reels line up on the payline (either a physical payline or an image of a payline on a video display) in a winning combination. When a player achieves a winning combination in this manner, the player may win a payout. The amount of the payout may be determined by a payout table, which may be posted on the front of the slot machine or contained on the display screen.
A significant percentage of a casino's revenue is generated by slot machine players. As a result, casinos compete quite aggressively for slot machine players. Casinos are constantly searching for new, unique, and interesting ways to attract slot machine players. Some casinos offer programs that provide rewards for players of slot machines.
With typical reward programs, promotional points are awarded to a player based on the player's activity at the slot machines within a particular casino or within affiliated casinos. Promotional points may be awarded based upon amounts wagered, games played, or numerous other money transactions between a player and a casino. The promotional points may be redeemable for gifts, meals, cash and the like.
Some slot machine players spend quite a bit of money while playing slot machines, while others may not spend as much money while playing. In addition, some slot machine players may play quite frequently, while other slot machine players may play on an infrequent basis. In some cases a relatively small percentage of slot machine players may generate most of the slot machine-related revenue for a casino. The present disclosure relates to improved systems and methods for providing rewards for players of slot machines.